


Satiety

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [791]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has a question for Jackson





	Satiety

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/01/2001 for the word [satiety](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/01/satiety).
> 
> satiety  
> The state of being full or gratified to or beyond the point of satisfaction.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #440 Inheritance.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Satiety

Jackson patted his belly and leaned back in satiety. “So what are we celebrating?”

“It’s nothing.” Tony dismissed.

“I’m a Gibbs. I know bullshit when I hear it. Plus no one takes me out for something this lavish if they’re not celebrating or wanting to break really bad news. So which is it?” 

“Ok. Ok. I should have known better than to try and pull one over for you. The truth is I recently came into a rather large inheritance from my mother’s side of the family. I want to propose to Jethro, but he doesn’t know about the inheritance and I’m worried it will make him feel like he’s not good enough if I tell him when the opposite is true.”

“Just ask him to marry you, my boy. I promise telling him about the inheritance won’t change his feelings for you.” Jackson rolled his eyes. Kids these days worrying over nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
